


Pas De Deux

by BaronetCoins



Series: LGBT Destiny Month [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Getting over yourself is hard. Sometimes, you just need a little push. Sometimes, that push is literal and comes from a really well-meaning friend.





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the start of all things that are left to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373068) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Premise, situation, and buildup all shamelessly stolen (with permission) from Kangoo. Thanks for encouraging me. I hope it's worth the read.

> [Razel] grins. "I spy, with my little eyes-" He moves his hand to her chin and turns her head his way, "The most gorgeous Titan in the room."  
>  [Sable] makes a noise like she's choking on her spit. Somehow, her blush deepens, gaining her entire face and the tip of her ears. He snorts, trying to stifle his laughter at his expense. This time, when she stomps on his toes, he knows she meant to do it.  
>  ...  
> 
> 
> He glances above her shoulder, toward the red Titan. She's making her way on the dance floor, not far from them.
> 
> Razel shifts on his feet and spins them in a circle. He lets go of Sable so that they're only holding hands. Her momentum forces her to take a few stumbling steps back in an effort to keep her balance.
> 
> "Have fun," he tells her, winks, and lets go entirely.
> 
> She trips and falls backward, confusion turning to panic. But instead of falling flat like she probably expected her back collides with the strong chest of a certain Titan.
> 
> Thyme closes her arms around her to keep her upright. "Are you alright?"
> 
> _From "the start of all things that are left to do" by Kangoo_

“Oh,” Sable stared up at exo’s literally glowing eyes. “Hi.”

Thyme gently helped right her, slowly disentangling her arms. Once they were separated, Sable towered over the little Titan. She looked up at her curiously. “What happened?”

“I just fell. I’m sorry.” She brushed herself off. Sable could feel Thyme’s eyes tracing her movements. A dancing couple brushed by her back and she inadvertently took a step forward. Thyme’s red dress caught a glimmer of light reflected off of somewhere. Sable swallowed.

Thyme squared her shoulders. "Did you come here with anyone?" She asked softly, almost inaudible underneath the din of the loud party.

"I had a friend but he ditched me." Sable giggled a little. "I bet he wanted to go talk to his crush about something."

Thyme brightened a little. "I'm alone too," She almost whispered.

"Really?" Sable took hold of her decorative sleeve and started to fiddle with it. Nervous habits did die hard. Sometimes they'd even outlive your first life.

Thyme nodded, looking up at her. Her eyes glowed, standing out starkly against the dim room. They matched her dress beautifully. Sable caught her mind straying and slapped it back into shape, afraid she'd missed part of the conversation. Evidently not, as Thyme hadn't opened her mouth.

"It's a shame there's so much dancing here." Sable realized she was rambling but decided it was too late to stop. "I can't dance. Never have been able too."

"I could help," Thyme looked up into her eyes, whirring softly like an overworked computer.

"Really! Wow, that'd be amazing." Sable gushed. Thyme whirred even louder, stepping closer to her.

"Take my hand, and put your arm on my shoulder." She nearly whispered at her. Sable complied and felt the warm comforting weight of Thyme's metal hand on her back.

"And then?" Sable leaned closer.

"Step back, side, together then front, side, together." Thyme stared resolutely at her feet. Sable did too, willing them to cooperate and do what she told them.

"Back side together. Front side together. Back side together. Front side together." She muttered to herself. Thyme giggled a little. She flushed a deep crimson, almost matching Thyme's dress.

"I like your costume." Thyme said, moving them slowly. "The butterfly idea is clever." "Thank you! I had help finding it." Sable beamed. "I was told that I had 'no sense of fashion' and 'dressed like I was blind'. So a friend helped me pick a good costume.”

"They did an excellent job." Thyme said, still not quite looking up. Sable leaned in closer just to hear the quiet Titan.

"I think your dress is beautiful too." She said. Thyme's eyes sparked briefly, and the whir grew more pronounced.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Sable carefully stepped, trying not to nail Thyme's toes. Back side together. Front side together.

Thyme's hand on her back was careful, guiding her gently through the steps. Back side together. Front side together. Sable wanted to stand there forever. If not forever, for the rest of the night. Back side together. Front side together. She tightened her grip on Thyme's hand.

"You're doing well," Thyme said, starting to lead them further onto the dance floor.

"Thanks." Sable looked down at her feet again, being careful to avoid tripping over herself. Thyme followed her eyes and smiled a little.

"Don't worry. You're doing just fine." She said.

Sable released a breath. She looked down, just to meet Thyme's gaze. They locked eyes for a moment before Thyme's eyes flickered away. Thyme slowly released her hand and the grip on her back.

Sable realized that the song had ended and they were now standing in the middle of the dance floor with a small gap around them.

"Would you want to maybe grab something to drink?" Sable asked, trying to recover from the quiet moment. Thyme nodded swiftly. She turned, picking up the hem of her skirt a little in order to avoid tripping over it. Thyme followed closely on her heels.

Sable pulled them over to two seats at the small bar. She looked at the menu and decided to just ask for whatever.

"What do you want?" She asked Thyme. "I'll pay."

"Just some water." Thyme said, even softer now they were away from the loudest parts of the room. Sable decided not to press. She waved the bartender over and relayed their order. Thyme took the offered glass gratefully and turned to face Sable. Sable took a quick sip of her something or rather.

"Thank you," Thyme said. She looked down at her lap. Her mask glinted with silver that complimented her face. The horn poking out above the top of it was a lovely shade of purple.

"It's no problem. Least I could do for such an excellent teacher." Sable smiled at her. Thyme flashed a quick smile back.

"You learn quickly." She said.

"That's a lie. I have two left feet and both of them are broken." Sable laughed. "Without you, I would have been lost."

"I think you could hold your own." Thyme protested. Sable caught a glimpse of Razel out of the corner of her eye, who flashed her a big smile and a thumbs up. She used the cover of her dress to flip him off.

Sable took a deep breath, letting it seep out of her nose. It was time to try and do something. "So, you're alone here right?" Thyme nodded at her.

"Are you single in general?" She let the words fall as far out of her mouth as possible as if she could distance herself from the idea that she would be so forward. She turned bright red once again.

"Yes." Thyme said and looked up at her.

"Well, I guess it's too late to offer to buy you a drink." She made a small crack and instantly cringed at herself. She was going to blow this already. Why even bother?

Thyme seemed to find it funny. She giggled a little. "I wouldn't say no to another." Realization of what she had said slowly dawned on her face.

"If you don't mind, I could always get you another." Sable turned to look at her, searching for her eyes. "Or," She swallowed. "I could meet you again and buy you a drink then."

"I'd like that very much." Thyme said, smiling.

"But for now, may I have this dance?" She extended her hand carefully. Thyme grasped it and pulled her out away from the bar. But they didn't walk towards the dancefloor. Sable followed eagerly as they walked out a door, up a few flights of stairs and out to a balcony.

From that spot, she could see the city and the stars, and could still hear the soft strains of music coming from below. Thyme turned her to face her and readjusted the grip on her hand. Sable moved her hand to thyme's shoulder. Thyme rested her arm on her back. They stood close.

The wind ruffled her hair and the hem of the dresses. Sable looked down at Thyme's eyes. Thyme looked up at her. It was easy to notice the way that the soft lights glinted against her.

"Thyme?" Sable whispered, feeling she shouldn't break the quiet too much.

"Yes?" She quirked her head up towards Sable.

"I've forgotten how the steps go." 

**Author's Note:**

> So! I promise I’m not dead lol my life’s been crazy for a good few weeks. Today is more fluff because these two are too sweet and cute. I love ‘em so much. Kangoo had such a great idea I felt like I had to do something. Is this sort of fanfic of a fanfic? yes?


End file.
